lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Paradise Tour
The Paradise Tour is the second worldwide concert tour by Lana Del Rey, in support of her third EP, and second major-label release, Paradise. It began at Le Galaxie in Amnéville, France on April 3rd, 2013 and ended October 18th, 2014 at Hollywood Forever Cemetry in Los Angeles, California. Background In support of her then-most recent release Paradise, on October 31, 2012, Del Rey announced European dates for her upcoming tour.[https://seatgeek.com/tba/music/lana-del-ray-tickets-tour-dates/ TBA - Lana Del Rey Announces United Kingdom, Ireland Tour Dates] In early 2014 she announced a second leg for the tour with more dates in North America.Lana Del Rey - US Tour Dates Announced The second leg featured songs from Ultraviolence. Specifics Set design of the first leg was created by Block9, a duo comprised of Gideon Berger and Stephen Gallagher. Inspiration was taken from her major-label debut Born to Die, and was described by themselves as "a world steeped in faded Hollywood glamour, with a subtle contemporary edge. A backdrop of golden, art deco windows act to frame to the specially commissioned re-edits of videos from the album, and a crumbling grand piano houses two midi-keyboards. Bespoke period chandelier and lighting fixtures are fitted with programmable LED’s allowing them to be integrated into the show and a pair of hand-sculpted lions sit as guardians at the edge of the stage. Completing the scene are six real, taxidermy crows that have raided Lana’s dressing table – the stolen jewels in their beaks catching the light."[http://www.block9.com/Lana-Del-Rey.html Block 9 - Lana Del Rey] Mark Wood, a lighting designer toured with Del Rey for the 2013 European leg and 2014 North American leg. He controlled lighting and set design backstage. Wood also worked with Del Rey for her 2011 Born to Die Tour and 2015 Endless Summer Tour, as well as a few other appearances.[http://www.markwoodlighting.com/lana-del-rey Mark Wood Lighting - Lana Del Rey][https://secure.chamsys.co.uk/lana_del_ray_tour ChamSys USA - Lana Del Rey Tour] Setlist 2013 leg # "Cola" # "Body Electric" # "Gods & Monsters" * # "Blue Jeans" # "I Love Paris" * # "Born to Die" # "Dark Paradise" * # "Heart-Shaped Box" * # "Carmen" # "Off to the Races" * # "Young and Beautiful" * # "Million Dollar Man" * # "Dark Paradise" # "Blue Velvet" * # "American" * # "Without You" * # "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" * # "Ride" # "Summertime Sadness" # "Burning Desire" * # "Video Games" # "National Anthem" Songs marked with an asterisk (*) were not performed at every date. Some were only performed at certain dates, "I Love Paris" was performed on April 27 and 28, 2013 in Paris, France. An a cappella version of "Off to the Races" was performed on November 7 in Belo Horizonte, Brazil.[http://www.setlist.fm/search?query=tour:%28Paradise+Tour%29&artist=13d391fd Setlist.fm - Paradise Tour] 2014 leg # "Cruel World" (Intro) # "Cola" # "Body Electric" # "Blue Jeans" # "West Coast" # "Born to Die" # "Ultraviolence" # "Young and Beautiful" # "Carmen" # "Summertime Sadness" # "Million Dollar Man" # "Gods & Monsters" # "Ride" # "Video Games" # "National Anthem" Certain songs were only performed after a specific date. Del Rey also played "Old Money", "Radio", "Money Power Glory", "Without You", "Fucked My Way Up to the Top" during more than one select show. "Dark Paradise" was performed at Cintermex, Monterrey, Mexico on October 9, 2014 and "Shades of Cool" was performed at Hollywood Forever Cemetery, Hollywood, CA, USA on October 18, 2014.[http://www.setlist.fm/search?query=tour:%282014+Tour%29&artist=13d391fd Setlist.fm - 2014 Tour][http://www.setlist.fm/stats/lana-del-rey-13d391fd.html Setlist.fm - Lana Del Rey Tour Statistics] Tour dates List of concerts, showing date, city, country, venue, and opening acts.[http://www.songkick.com/artists/2867646-lana-del-rey Songkick - Lana Del Rey] 2013 leg 2014 leg Cancelled shows List of cancelled concerts, showing date, city, country, venue, and opening acts. Merchandise Clothing BGCTLE02.jpg|"Poolside" T-shirt Tropics.jpg|"Tropics" T-shirt Poolside Tank.jpg|"Poolside" Tank Top Tropics Vest.jpg|"Tropics" Tank top 2014 American Tour Shirt.jpg|2014 American Tour Shirt Accessories Tour Program.jpg|Tour program Lithograph.jpg|Lithograph Poolside Lithograph.jpg|"Poolside" Lithograph Paradise Poster.jpg|"Tropics" Poster shopproduct_lanadelrey_flowers_iphone5.jpg|"Flowers" iPhone 5 Case Flask.jpg|"Born To Die" Hip flask Zippo Lighter.jpg|Zippo Lighter Lyric Book.jpg|Lyric Book References Category:Tours Category:Tour